


Please don't take my sunshine away

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Can it be considered as heavy angst?, Cock Warming, Guns, I don't know although this is sad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Sad, because they are my favorites, inspired by a tumblr post, mob boss Yunho, the other members appear a little, the tags are messy, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: San hums his favorite song which later also will be Yunho's favorite too.A (kinda) song fic for Yunsan
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73





	Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Let me put a //DISCLAIMER// first.  
> There is violence (although non-graphic) and blood and mild sex between major characters. 
> 
> This is about one of the tumblr post I get inspired by. Person B sings "you are my sunshine" while dying to comfort person A. So I decided like fuck it, It will be Yunsan, I'm gonna write that and cry while doing that. So here I am, freshly cried because while writing it I also listened Johnny Cash and I'm sadder than before.  
> There might be mistakes, therefore sorry in advance!! 
> 
> Uh,,, anyways I will drop it here and run!

Everything began when the cherry blossom tree started to bloom. Yunho remembers the day as if it was his birthday. It was the most important milestone in his life. God gave him another chance for his redemption. Yunho remembers the way the other man stands before him, challenging him to leave the poor man alone. He studies the other man, his tousled black hair, eyes hard as hell focusing on Yunho, his fists beside his body but ready to defend himself or the old man. 

“Well, pretty boy,” Yunho inhales his cigarette, quite amused by the boy’s antics. “Unfortunately I can’t leave him alone. He owes me.” He finishes, checking the boy out from head to toe, not trying to be subtle about it. “I will pay for him! Stop beating him.” The boy doesn’t waver even slightly. Yunho would lie if he said he wasn’t impressed. He arches one of his eyebrows, signaling his men to get away from the older man. 

“I am doubtful about it.” His calm steps echo in the valley as he comes closer to the boy. He takes the boy’s chin between his fingers, tilting the head vaguely. “You have one million dollars?” He watches with amusement that the boy’s eyes widen and gasps. The boy looks like he is in his early 20s. Even his surprised expression looks pretty, Yunho awes. 

“I- I don’t-” Yunho cuts him off, putting out his cigarette with the heel of his shoe. “I knew it. Now,” He pushes the boy away. One of his men catches him. “Go before I change my mind. I don’t want to hurt such a pretty jewel-like you.” The boy flushes from the compliment and Yunho stifles a gasp, earning a weird look from his right-hand man.

“No! Please!” The boy screams when his men gather around the older man who is whimpering and begging for his life. His men ignore the boy pointedly, one of them holding the boy so he couldn’t get in the way. The boy’s pleas start to annoy Yunho so he strides towards him and slaps him on the face. “I said piss off!” He hisses, the older man’s painful moans filling the valley. 

Redness blooms in the boy’s face. Yunho couldn’t expect the next thing. The boy’s harden gaze locks with his and he felt a faint pain on his cheek. He blinks too much, the sudden silence rising in the valley. Yunho’s finger traces his own cheek, his brain catching that he is just slapped. 

“Stop being an asshole.” The boy hisses. He passes by Yunho and pushes his way to the older man. He helps him to get up. Yunho watches him too shocked to do anything. “I will pay his debt. Give me two weeks.” Without another word, he walks away with the old man leaning against him. Yunho only watches him drifting away, cherry blooms next to the road making the scene unforgettable.

Yunho deep down knows that he doesn’t have any reason to beat the old man. He was just angry at his father who wants to marry someone younger than Yunho. His mother died just two months ago. How could his father disrespect her memory like that? He took his anger out on the poor man when his man told him about it. He obviously couldn’t expect the pretty boy to interrupt them and save someone who is a total stranger to him as well.

He throws his head back, laughs with his whole chest until his right-hand man approaches him. His other men are too scared to come closer to their boss who is laughing like a maniac. 

“Hey, what do you want us to do?” He turns to his right hand, shaking his head, his smile makes him younger and gentler. “Let him be.” He snickers. “Oh also Mingi, find the pretty boy.” He pats the man’s shoulder twice before drifting off to the basement.

Yunho still recalls that day from time to time. The boy intrigues him of course. there is a thin line between being brave and being stupid and the pretty boy walks on this line in such a way that as if he makes fun of them. Never had Yunho foresee that he would fall head over heels for the boy. 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Yunho smiles sweetly at the boy who just steps in the coffee shop. The boy momentarily freezes, his mind’s wheels rotating at the sight in front of him which is Yunho drinking his coffee calmly. He looks out of the place with his all-black attire but the smile on his face shows him as though he is pure and innocent. The boy gulps down and Yunho enjoys the power he has on the boy to the hilt. 

“Sit down, Choi San.” Yunho’s voice drops an octave dangerously and it was enough for San to sit before him. He glances around and sees that nearly all of the seats are occupied with men who wear black suits. He swallows and straightens his back. His eyes are intensely on the man before him. He sees from the corner of his eyes that his manager watches him with concern on his eyes.

“What?” his voice comes out harsher than he wants it to be. The man snickers. He puts his cup on the table, clears his throat calmly. “I learned that you work here? And you are trying to pay the debt with your barista job?” Yunho mocks him and San wants to punch him so much his hands itches for it. He doesn’t say anything. He knows he didn’t think it thoroughly but his heart just couldn’t take the sight of the beaten man that day. 

“You have one week left. So what will you do, Choi San? Will you give me your college fee which you were saving since high school?”

San freezes. This man is dangerous, his mind repeats it like a mantra. Even his manager doesn’t know that money. It scares him, thinking that that man even knows someone from the bank. San wonders how many connections he has, how far can he reach with his connections. 

Yunho watches the boy, waiting for a response. He waits for the other to understand what he got himself into. He should have just pissed off, Yunho thinks. That way, he doesn’t need to see Yunho again. He won’t get himself into something- someone as dangerous as Jeong Yunho. 

“Let me work for you then.” The cup Yunho holds almost drops on his lap. He looks at the boy, trying to understand that if he heard it right- The boy doesn’t waver. He stays still, his eyes focusing on the man who looks as surprised as his right man who is listening to them in his seat next to the pair. 

Yunho laughs louder than necessary. The boy doesn’t stop to amaze him at all. He wipes his pretend tears and looks at the boy who looks like he is taken aback by Yunho’s laughing fit. “Okay. I will accept that. I will wait for you outside.” he gets up but the boy catches his wrist.

“What do you mean? I have-” Yunho cuts him off. “Quit if you want to work for me.” Yunho doesn’t give him another chance to speak, walks away. 

That’s the story of how San joins their family as Mingi loves to put it. San had a hard time keeping up with the gang, trying to understand their morals which were awful in San’s eyes. Well at least until someone hurt Yunho’s one of dearest men. 

It was a normal day. San watches cherry blooms flowers floats while waiting for the gang to finish their jobs in the old building. He wonders if he can convince Wooyoung to take a walk in the park under the cherry blooms. The latter welcomes him instantly the moment he stepped in the basement. A good friendship blooms between them, San is comfortable with him more than he is with other members of the gang. Maybe that forced work isn’t totally bad if he has the boy beside him, laughing and joking with him. 

San hears the hyena laugh and grins. He spins around and sees Wooyoung ruffling the youngest’s hair while the other grumbles, letting him ruffle his hair. Yunho and Mingi are in front of them, discussing something with serious expressions. San is about to call them something snarky but a movement calls his attention but before he reacts, he hears the loud bang and then a body thumping on the floor. 

Everything happened fast. Youngest of them grabs the body on the floor, running to the car while Mingi and Yunho pull their guns and shoots back. Until Yunho throws him next to Jongho, he stays frozen. “Goddammit, San!” He exclaims, then turns and shoots again at the same time he yells at Mingi to start the car. 

San hears a whimpering and turns instantly to meet with a stomach wounded Wooyoung. He panics, not knowing what to do. His shaking hands reach but stop. What should he do? 

A pair of arms reach behind him, take his hand, and put on the wound, adding pressure only for Wooyoung to whimpering painfully. “Pressure on it. Don’t take them back.” Yunho’s calm voice brushes against his left ear and he nods, shivering lightly. He realizes Jongho on the front seat, his half body out of the window, shooting while Mingi drives really fast. 

He hears Yunho talking to Wooyoung calmly but he doesn’t comprehend the words. “n..- an- San!” He shrieks, almost taking his now soaked blood hands to himself. Yunho’s hands hold him still, his chest leaning against San’s smaller body. San hums, he doesn’t trust his voice not to croak.

Yunho takes one of his own hands and brushes the smaller boy’s bangs to the side. “I’m sorry. I thought it was a safe deal.” He brushes his lips to San’s neck. The latter shivers visibly. His mind still is hazy from all of the events. He wants to talk but words don’t come out. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t take his hand from Wooyoung’s wound, lets himself to be pampered with Yunho’s sweet nothings and feather-light touches. 

Later the same day’s night, San sits next to the window in the big meeting room with six other men. All of them are quiet, waiting for the boss to come and tell them something about the wounded member. It has been six hours already and San feels the tension in the air, out of the concern they feel for their friends. 

The door opens and San meets Yunho’s dark gaze. He swallows. It is his first time that he sees Yunho this… dangerous and wild. The tall body tensed, his eyes darken with something San doesn’t want to name, his fists clenching next to his sides, his voice dangerously low. San can’t help but want to run away.

“He is okay. He needs to rest.” Most of the tension clear instantly, everyone takes a deep breath with that although their boss still looks like he could murder someone. A short man with deep blue hair approaches him and pats his shoulder. “They won’t get away with it.” He gets out of the room, the others following him until only San and Yunho are alone.

Yunho looks at him questioningly, he is furrowing hard. The smaller man notices the hesitant in the eyes and smiles simply, patting the spot next to him. Yunho steps towards him but instead of sitting next to him, he plops himself down on the floor, his head on San’s lap, his long arms wrapping the other’s narrow waist. San squeaks yet doesn’t complain about it. He is glad that at least Yunho doesn’t see the high blush on his cheek. He softly strokes the other’s black hair, feeling that Yunho needs the comfort of the action.

“Are you okay?” Yunho’s question catches him off guard and he chuckles. “I should be the one who asks you,” Yunho mumbles something under his breath, squeezing his arms around San’s. The other makes “good” and “tired” out of the mumbling. 

“I’m okay. I always come across this type of thing.” He rubs his cheek on San’s thighs, inhaling the sweet scent coming from the boy under him. “I’m worried about you more than about myself or others. Are you sure that you are okay?” Hearing Yunho worrying about him does wonderful things to San. His stomach tightens and he tries to stop his smile getting bigger. At least he tried though, no one can blame him. San hums affirmatively.

“I’m sorry again. Next time, I will be more careful.” San nods although the other can’t see him. 

San appreciates it. He really does. When he first offered that he could work for the man, he thought he should have gotten used to fire at people or beat people for fun but Yunho didn’t force him. He used San for accounting and errands. Sometimes he makes San go with them somewhere but never he forces San to do something he doesn’t want. 

He also notices that no one judges him for anything. They respect the boy’s boundaries and they act regarding them. San is grateful for it. He realizes they weren’t that bad people at all. 

“They will pay for it.” He heard Yunho’s voice hardens. He doesn’t say anything about it or against it. He slowly starts to understand the morals of the gang. If anyone hurts the members, they need to prepare themselves for Yunho’s wrath. And San can’t help but find it okay. 

He murmurs a Johnny Cash song which the other knows by heart already since San sings it every chance he gets to. He wants to comfort Yunho. He does it the only way he knows; singing his favorite song which later will be Yunho’s favorite too.

They start to get along with each other well over time. Yunho memorizes things San does, things San says to him, things San scolds him for doing it, things San makes sure that everyone is okay even it is a little or something not important. Bu Yunho especially is careful of San’s well-being, his body language, his gestures. Yunho doesn’t know he has fallen in love with him until that day.

It was a hard day, handling some minor riots in the gang. Yunho is sick of it. He resents his father, marrying some twenty-what-year-old woman to resign and leave everything to him. It was a sudden move, every branch that is bound to the gang starts to revolt against it. Yunho hasn’t had any of it. He may be young but he isn’t stupid, he isn’t impatient, he isn’t some children who know nothing when it comes to the work they do. 

So Yunho destroys them. Every one of them. He needs to show his power to make them listen- no, make them obey. 

Yunho opens the door, sighing instantly. He thought he was alone until he saw the figure laying down on the wide couch. No one dares to come to his room to take a nap. Yet he wasn’t surprised when he recognized the one who is sleeping safe and soundly on his couch. He hears a faint familiar song filling the room, coming from above of the boy’s head, his phone is on the couch’s arm.

He studies the body from where he still stands. The body looks relaxed, his knees pulling towards his chest, arms on his chest holding each other, his bangs brushing his forehead. Yunho smiles.

He approaches the couch, taking off his jacket to use it as a blanket for the boy. He feels tension leaving his body as he studies the boy’s sleeping face. He looks peaceful even though he sleeps where he shouldn’t be. Before he knows what he is doing, his fingers meet with the pale skin. He watches his middle and index fingers to trace the boy’s forehead as if he is in the trance. His fingers go down slowly from his temple to the high cheekbones. He blinks and holds his breath when one of the eyelids he touches twitched. He shudders, drawing a line from the beginning of the nose to the end of it. His finger replaces with his thumb when he brushes the boy’s bottom lip. The skin he feels under his fingertip is warm and a little bit dry. The breath coming between the little space of his lips caresses the taller man’s thumb.

He draws close unconsciously, his thumb still on the bottom lip of the boy. He doesn’t think about it when their lips connect. Something in Yunho explodes, making him shudder from head to toe. His subconsciously closed eyes trembles. He knows it. He remembers his mom's words when he asked what was love. 

“Well,” his mother laughs bewilderedly at such a question coming from a seven-year-old.“It is a must-known feeling- emotion, I think? It hurts. It makes you feel like you aren’t enough.” His son scrunches his face. “Then why do people fall in love if it is bad?” She brushes back his long black hair and her warm eyes look at the hand his son holding tightly. “Because in the end, It also feels like every kind of flower blooms in your chest and fireflies flying around crazily. You feel like they will explode but they won’t. It feels giddy and oh so great.” The child looks confused, still can’t understand it. His mother strokes his head lovingly. “You will understand when you find your one.”

When Yunho draws back and sees the boy’s confused yet smiling face, he knows that he found his one. He rubs his nose against the other’s and the giggling sounds are enough to make him smile. Johnny Cash’s “You are my sunshine” echoes in the room.

The things one can do for love… Love makes you feel invincible. Or so Yunho thought like that. Whenever San pecks him. When San sends a glance at him shyly. When San beams at him as he notices Yunho already staring at him. Yunho considers himself lucky before San appears in his life but now, he feels like he is the luckiest person in the world. This feeling doubles whenever he is with San and the boy lets him.

“Yu-Yunho…” He moans his hands already on the taller man’s hair. Yunho draws back to admire the flushed face, naked chest heaving hard, lidded eyes on him, and lastly cute, angry red cock between them. His eyes stop when they reach his own cock inside of the man. The scene in front of him looks so mouth-watering, he needs to collect himself for not cumming at once. 

Yunho pants lightly, his hands stroke milky thighs before putting one of them on his shoulder, the new angle helping him to hit the sweet spot of the other. A sweet high moan enriches the taller man’s ears. “Baby,” Yunho groans when the other clenches around him. “Are you okay?” He finishes, finally composing himself. 

San opens his eyes, looking at the man who stands on his knees, his hands is on San’s thighs, one of them holding it on his shoulder. He is panting hard, his eyes darting from where they are joined to San’s face with lust and concern in them. San smiles softly, expanding his arms towards the other. 

“Ruin me,” San says. “Ruin me so good that I forget my own name.” He holds a moan when he feels the cock in his hole twitches. He straightens slightly, Yunho coming to his help immediately, letting him wrap his arms to his neck. San blows his moan into the neck and the cock inside him gets harder impossibly. “Fuck me until the only thing I remember is you, Yunho.” San moans as if to prove his point. 

Yunho almost cums at the dirty words San spills. He withdraws, only to ram into hard and deep. The warm heat embraces him every time he pushes deeper. Skins meeting skins echoes in the room, turning San on more and more, knowing Yunho uses all his strength. Yet his hold on his thighs is nothing more than gentle. He is still careful that San doesn’t get hurt even though he basically lost himself in wet heat engulfing his thick cock. 

San moans non-stop when Yunho hits his sweet spot again and again. One of Yunho’s hand goes on San’s abdomen, resting on there. Feeling his cock bulging slightly in San’s small body, Yunho groans at the feeling, at the same time San groans when he realizes Yunho’s whole hand almost covers his abdomen. 

They cum at their size difference, both of them moaning each other’s names. San’s seed spills into his stomach, as well as covering a part of Yunho’s hand. He feels the other’s cum painting his walls. He clenches at the feeling and Yunho grunts at the tightness. He tries to pull out, only to make San whine. 

“No.” He whines loudly when Yunho tries one more. He furrows and pulls Yunho into his chest. “Stay please.” He whispers, squeezing his arms around the other. A chuckle reaches his ear. Then Yunho manhandles him, pulling out, turning San to his side, sliding into again, preventing his cum to come out. 

“Are you happy?” Yunho nuzzles his nose into the other’s neck. San giggles to the feeling and nods sleepily. “Hm... I’m happy whenever you are with me.” He sighs, places his head on the other’s arm, and takes the other arm to hug. 

“Are you sure you want me to stay inside? It will be a pain when you wake up and clean dried cum.” Yunho’s concern makes him laugh sleepily, then purposely he clenches around him. The other sighs, feeling himself to get hard again but he is so sleepy to go another round. 

“It is okay, I think we can clean it with another round.” That makes Yunho laugh but he nods. He nuzzles his face into San’s nape, humming a familiar melody.“Good night babe,” he talks after he notices San’s even breath. 

They are soulmates, Hongjoong, blue-haired male, tells Yunho one day. Their souls were attracted to each other, they were born for each other, they were made for each other. Those were Hongjoong’s words when Yunho asked what the hell was a soulmate. Hongjoong laughs when Yunho makes a disgusting sound. San enters the room with Yeosang laughing at something Wooyoung did. Hongjoong watches Yunho’s eyes soften at the eye smile of San. “You know what it is, deep down your heart.” Yunho misses the other’s words, too hone in on San to notice the older man.

So tell me, why does no one warn me about the future?, Yunho thinks while watching in slow motion San jumping in front of a bullet for him. San’s body falling makes Yunho move. He runs and catches the other’s body before the boy’s head hits the floor. Someone shoots behind him to kill the man who shot San. 

“San... San…” Yunho calls him, his voice wavering for the first time in years. The scariest thing happened, Yunho avoids it so much that it happened makes everything worst. He hears voices, calling him or he feels the arms, shaking him but he stays motionless. 

“Hey…” San laughs and coughs weakly. Yunho watches the dark spot on his chest to get bigger. He looks up and yelling for something-anything to make the blood stop. Seonghwa comes near them hurriedly, pressing the wound. San groans while Seonghwa commanding someone to get the first-aid kit. 

Yunho hates it. He should have known that. He should have refused when San pestered about him to come because he doesn’t want to leave Yunho alone. He hates himself. How could he not foresee that? The tension between their branch and the main branch is as clear as today’s sky. How could he not see that? 

“I can… hear… yo-you thinking…” San smiles, his fingers reach to fix the furrowing eyebrows. His hand rests the other’s cheek. Until then, Yunho doesn’t realize he is crying. His tears drop on San’s cheek and trails to his ear, leaving a wet line behind it. A hiccup escapes from Yunho’s mouth. He leans against San’s hand, supporting it with his own hand. 

“Stop talking.” He hates how he sounds weak. Seeing San in his arms like this- wounded and in his blood pool- he can’t breathe, something in his throat makes him hard to breathe. 

“Yunho… I love you.” San’s words echo in his mind. Why does he sound like he is saying goodbye? Yunho wants to protest but San beats him to it. “You are like… a ray of sunshine although you are a mob boss..” San chuckles and Yunho sees the blood on his teeth. He shakes his head crazily. His vision gets blurred by his own tears. “You make me so happy… I-” He whines when Seonghwa does something, Yunho doesn’t care as long as his love can survive. “I’m so happy that time I interrupted you.” He coughs his blood lands on Yunho’s t-shirt. Yunho wipes the blood from the corner of his lover’s mouth. 

“Me too… I love you San…” He leans his forehead against the other’s, both of his hands holding the boy’s head dearly. “I need you alive… Please… Don’t give up…” He prays for his lover’s life. He prays to the god he had never pray before. 

“You are my sunshine..” San’s weak voice reaches him and he wants to laugh. Now? He is singing now? San’s hand is getting colder on his cheek. “My only… sunshine…” Yunho laughs and a few tears of his drops on San’s cheeks again. 

“You make me..” San takes a deep breath, slightly coughs. “..happy when skies are gray…” He smiles when Yunho’s eyes soften but at the same time shows his panic and concern for the other. “You’ll never know dear..” San closes and opens his eyes, his vision getting blurred. “How much I love you…”

San’s eyes close and his hand drops from his cheek and Yunho’s agonizing scream freezes even the god who decides to take his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!!  
> I really appreciate it if you give kudos and comments!! 
> 
> Anyway!! Luv y'all!! Take care <333


End file.
